


The ice bucket challenge

by DoraTLG



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Bath, Crack, Fluff, Funny, Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just LOVE the ice bucket challenge :D and this little fluff is just making my day, so it could make yours, too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ice bucket challenge

The water in the tub was almost burning hot when he stepped into it a few minutes ago, now it feels pleasantly warm against his skin. He sighs and sinks deeper so that the tips of his dark curls get wet. He knows James will be here soon, so he tries to stretch as much as he can without another pair of limbs blocking his space. These moments of loneliness are rare, but he is still craving the other man's presence. He will gladly share the smallest tub in this universe with him.

The door opens. He doesn't bother to open his eyes, just shifts his legs a bit, a sign for James to get in.

"Q."

He immediately knows something's wrong - he can hear that mix of emotions in the agent's voice, like he is about to explode with laughter but holding it back successfully. He opens his eyes and panics.

James stands right above him, with a bucket of water in stretched hands and the most mischievous look on his face.

"No, James, nonono!" he starts, crawling into a ball, covering his head with his hands, but James is too quick.

"Sorry, love, Eve's orders!" and he pours the icy cold water on him. Q thinks he will suffocate, the shock is almost unbearable and he screams over Bond's laughter. When it stops, he quickly dives into the water, now spilling over the edges of the tub, and when he sits again, he can see actual ice cubs swimming around him.

"I will kill you!" he shouts at his lover and braces himself up so he can reach his shirt collar. The next thing he knows is that half of the tub is empty and his wet, dressed, laughing boyfriend is lying on top of him, the bucket landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Since when do you take orders from Eve?!" Q spills, frustrated. James kisses him, still laughing.

"Since it's so bloody fun!"


End file.
